Una semana para casarse
by rambaldi712
Summary: La novia de Harry Potter, Cho Chang le da un ultimatum, o se casa con ella o la olvida para siempre, y le da una semana para pensarlo. Buscando la ayuda de Ginny trata de solucionarlo.
1. El Ultimatum

**Estoy reescribiendo esta historia por que creo que la deje de lado mucho tiempo, así que desde ahora en adelante será una de mis primera prioridades y tratare de terminarla antes de fin de año haciendo también los capítulos de entre 4mil y 5mil palabras cada uno.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Una semana para casarse

**Prólogo**

_Adorado Harry:_

_La primera vez que nos conocimos decidimos que lo nuestro iba a ser para divertirnos, pero ahora, después de dos años creo que nuestra relación debe ser reevaluada. Llego el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Como creo que ya lo averiguaste estoy hablando de matrimonio, específicamente nuestro matrimonio. Ya se que me amas con locura y que llegado el momento te hubieras casado conmigo, pero te lo he dejado pasar por mucho tiempo y francamente estoy aburrida de esperar._

_Así que te doy una semana, es decir siete días a partir de hoy para que te decidas, quieres o no pasar el resto de tu vida con tu alma gemela. Si la respuesta es no, tendrás que prepararte a pasar tu vida sin mi, jamás me volverás a ver ni a sentir lo que significa amarme. _

_O te casa conmigo o te olvidas de mí para siempre._

_Pienso que es mejor que no nos veamos durante el transcurso de la semana, así que cuando acabe el plazo ya sabes donde encontrarme. Elige sabiamente Harry Potter, que sin mi… no sabrías que hacer…_

_Te amo y espero con ansias el próximo domingo._

_Cho Chang._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un apuesto joven de unos 26 años se pasaba algo incomodo por su departamento en el centro de Londres. La expresión de Horror en su rostro era evidente de todos los ángulos, parecía como si le hubiesen avisado que su mejor amigo murió mientras estaba constipado. Para rematar el asunto se veía bastante loco pasándose las manos por el cabello mientras hablaba en voz alta.

"No puedo creer... no puedo creer que me de un ultimátum, es decir, yo creí que íbamos bien. Era una relación buena… Esta bien, debo admitir que me ha dejado pasar unas cuantas: nunca reclama cuando la llevo a un bar deportivo, _o casi nunca_...o cuando olvido su cumpleaños, o en navidad, cuando dejo hasta el ultimo día para comprar su regalo..."

Su constante paseo lo llevo al baño donde revolvió los estantes tratando de buscar algo, o solo lo hizo para mantener sus manos ocupadas y no intentar suicidarse ante la idea de pasar una vida cerca de Cho.

Desde que se conocieron siempre estuvo claro entre ellos que ninguno esperaba algo mas que una divertida aventura de verano, y si Cho no creía que se habia dado cuenta de cómo cambiaron las cosas cuando vio lo rico que era, ella estaba mas loca de lo que sus amigos creían.

_¡OH DIOS! No puedo pensar con el estomago vacío... y esos malditos pájaros se ven tan felices que dan ganas de vomitar, claro, como a ellos no les dieron un ultimátum..._

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo su rostro se ilumino como si hubiese descubierto que la tierra era redonda, así que antes de hablar, respiro profundo y sonrió.

"Eso es, no puedo pensar claramente por que no he consumido mi dosis diaria de cafeína. Sí, esa es la solución, de seguro que cuando me despierte bien y coma, todo se vera mejor y lo solucionare... confió en poder hacerlo..."

Saliendo del baño regreso a su gran habitación, y como era de esperar estaba totalmente desordenada. Había ropa en el suelo, vasos en la cómoda y hasta un plato en el velador. Acostándose baso las cobijas de su cama, y mirando el supuesto lado de su supuesta futura mujer comenzó otra vez su monologo.

"Su lado huele a perfume, pero no la quiero lo suficiente como para compartir mi vida con ella, además no creo estar preparado, mas bien no estoy preparado. No señor... Harry Potter no se ata a nadie... Admito que es guapa, si lo es. Nunca voy a olvidar cuando nos reencontramos, y la vi. Salio del mar con ese minúsculo bikini blanco que hacia resaltar sus curvas. Sí, la atracción fue instantánea y no pasa mucho tiempo para que comenzáramos a salir. ¿Pero será suficiente? Ah diablos, no se que hacer, es muy temprano para poner mis neuronas en funcionamiento. Lo mejor será dejarlo para después."

Y con eso nuestro mago favorito comenzó a contar escobas, hasta que Morfeo lo recibió en sus brazo y por esa sonrisa que tenia al dormir y las cosas que murmuraba durmiendo parecía esta literalmente en el séptimo cielo, es decir _¿no es acaso el barro, las mujeres en bikini y licor el sueño de todo hombre heterosexual?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Que les pareció el último libro de Harry Potter, yo lo encontré genial y me pase como cinco horas del sábado leyéndolo.

Díganme lo que les pareció este capitulo, ya que estoy pensando en borrar la historia si no me resulta.

Ciao.


	2. Pelirroja al Rescate

**Sumario: **_**Harry Potter era un hombre inteligente, guapo y deseado por muchas mujeres, algunas decían que era el hombre ideal, y una hasta le dio un ultimátum para que se casara con ella. Siete días solamente para el final de su vida. Con ayuda de la única mujer que lo conocía tal como era en realidad tratara de buscar la solución en el plazo dado, ¿pero como podrá hacerlo si tiene el mal habito de dejar las cosas para el ultimo momento? ¡Fácil!**_

_**¡Nuestra pelirroja favorita al rescate!**_

**Antes de que lo olvide Harry creció con su padres, pero aun así es hijo único, nada de lo de Hogwarts paso a excepción de lo de ser el buscador mas joven en un siglo. Voldemort no existió, o al menos no es malo y como ya lo habrán adivinado este es un Universo Alterno, donde todos los personajes son un poco OC.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 1: "Pelirroja al Rescate"**

**Día uno.**

_Algunos dicen que querer a alguien significa aceptarlo con sus buenas y malas costumbres. Para amar de verdad uno tiene que saber donde buscar a la persona indicada. A veces tienes a la persona indicada frente a ti, pero eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta hasta que algo te hace abrir los ojos de una manera muy abrupta, y te arrepientes de no haberlo aceptado antes, te arrepientes de no haberlo dicho en su momento, te arrepientes por que puede que esa persona especial se aburrió de esperar y estas al igual que en un comienzo. _

_Solo y sin nadie que te abrace diciendo que todo va a estar bien. _

_En ese momento te das cuenta de que tu vida no tiene sentido, que todo lo que eres desaparece al desaparecer tu otra mitad, que la vida es un sueño y los sueños, sueños son…_

**Ubicación:** La Madriguera,

**Tiempo:** domingo 12:30 PM.

Después de la terrible noticia recibida por nuestro protagonista, este necesitaba tiempo para procesar la información y a la vez olvidar a la malvada Bruja del Oeste que quería hacerlo sentar cabeza (sintió escalofríos solo de pensar en ello), así que siguiendo la tradición dominical de los Weasleys se dirigió a su segundo hogar desde la niñez.

La Madriguera.

Aquí comienza nuestra historia, mostrando a un Harry Potter barbon, con la ropa algo arrugada y el cabello mas que desordenado.

Ya en la el lugar entro a la casa por la puerta de la cocina donde encontró a Molly Weasley su segunda madre y a Ginny, la mas pequeña del clan Weasley a demás de la única mujer nacida en generaciones. Deteniéndose en la puerta se mantuvo ahí por unos instantes viendo como las dos pelirrojas trabajaban en la cocina, la mayor sonriendo como siempre, mientras que la segunda murmuraba cosas por lo bajo viéndose por poco enojada. Harry sonrió ante la vista, pensando en lo encantadora que se veía la pelirroja mas pequeña las dos veces que trato de escapar de las perfeccionistas garras de su madre sin que se diera cuenta, fallando miserablemente ante el sexto sentido de la matriarca. Justo en eso estaba cuando Molly se dio vuelta y lo vio.

"¡Harry!" grito para luego correr a abrazarlo, dejándolo sin aliento y atrapado en uno de sus abrazos de oso que tan famosa la hacían "cuanto tiempo sin verte querido." Continúo para luego soltarlo sin que antes Ginny, a sus espaldas riera disimuladamente por la expresión que Harry tenia al ser apretado con tanta fuerza.

"Hola Molly," saludo sonriendo con cariño"¿Cómo ha estado?" le pregunto tomando su mano entre la de él haciendo que se sonroja levemente sacándole una pequeña sonrisa coqueta.

"Muy bien Harry querido, las cosas no son las mismas desde que los gemelos ya no hacen explosiones, pero con los hijos de Bill y el matrimonio de Ron hemos estado bastante ocupados, ¿y tu, que tal están tus padres?"

"Yo estoy bien, y mis papas están en las Bahamas con Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Mamá estaba algo enojada, pero como dicen en cada aniversario '_Si te casas con un merodeador te casas con todos'_" dijo imitando a su alocado padrino y haciendo que Molly riera abiertamente y que Ginny lo hiciera en silencio.

"Sirius y sus locuras." Comento secándose las manos en el delantal.

"¿Y tu que tal, Ginny?" Le pregunto a la pelirroja quien estaba ocupada en la mesa pelando algunas mazorcas para el almuerzo familiar. Ginny levanto la vista de su tarea y entrecerrando los ojos le respondió de la misma manera en la que le hablaba desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

Con un toque de frialdad.

"Potter."

El chico ignoro su tono se sentó frente a ella tomando una mazorca y ayudándole a pelarlo. "¿Desde cuando los pelas como muggle? Además creí que hoy era día de asado."

"Brillante Potter, increíblemente brillante" murmuro con sarcasmo haciendo que su madre la mirara como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo, pero siendo la chica que era lo ignoro. "Por si lo olvidaste hoy es el día en el que papá nos hace trabajar como Muggle, disque para unir a la familia… ¿Por cierto que haces aquí?

"Ginny" la reprendió la señora Weasley pegándole en la cabeza con una cuchara de palo, haciendo que Ginny jurara por lo bajo y Harry trataba de aguantar la risa.

"En respuesta a tu pregunta querida, estaba solo en mi departamento cuando me dije _'que va, puede que hoy estén en casa, es decir, después de todo es domingo…'_ y aquí me tienen." Termino su relato extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera un regalo caído del cielo y hecho por los Ángeles. La pelirroja hizo un gesto de asco que por cierto su madre alcanzo a ver y la miro otra vez con cara e 'la próxima te pego'.

"¡Ginevra basta! Y Harry cariño deja de empujar sus botones que me esta hablando para que no la mande a hacer otra cosa."

Harry miro a la Weasley más chica con una media sonrisa y una mueca de superioridad antes de hablar.

"Vaya, vaya Ginevra Weasley, nunca creí que fueras una haragana" le dirigió una sonrisa a la matriarca y le cerro un ojo y continuo con su charla con Ginny. "¿Que es de tu vida pelirroja'?"

La chica lo miro escépticamente y sin ánimo le contesto. "Nada importante..." pero fue interrumpida por su madre excusándose que si no se iba los gemelos iba a destruir la casa. Cuando se quedaron solo Harry dejo la mazorca de lado y con un aire solemne pocas veces visto le dijo tres palabras que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara.

"Ginny, te necesito..."

Si bien, Ginevra Weasley se consideraba una chica con los pies en la tierra no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al escuchar eso. Desde que tenia memoria siempre había sentido algo por el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero desde el comienzo supo que alguien como él que lo tenía todo no se iba a enamorar de alguien como ella a quien le faltaba todo. Además se prometió así misma que jamás le iba a decir nada que pudiera arruinar su amistad, después de todo fue gracias a él que consiguió el trabajo en la gran empresa de publicidad en la que ambos trabajaban. Desde ese día, en el cual el le anuncio que le había conseguido trabajo decidió que Harry estaba mejor con Cho y que ella siempre iba a estar para el.

_Cálmate corazón, _pensó la chica, _no es lo que tú piensas. El solo te ve como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, tranquilízate y pregúntale para salir de la duda, probablemente sea algo de trabajo. Sí eso es, esta atrasado con la presentación. Después de todo Harry tiene esa maldita costumbre de dejar todo para el último día. Si no hubiese sido por Hermione jamás se hubiese graduado. _Así que tomando la alternativa que ella creía correcta comenzó a reprenderlo con suavidad.

"Te dije que no dejaras la presentación hasta ultimo minuto, pero no, tu nunca me escuchas. Siempre a ultima hora, el gran Harry Potter nunca hace algo a tiempo... De que te ríes" le espeto enojada cuando vio que en vez de prestarle atención estaba agarrándose el estomago de la risa.

"De ti," le contesto otorgándole una de sus sonrisas milagrosas haciendo que la chica agradeciera el estar sentada, por que o si no sus piernas no le hubieran aguantado el momento en el que Harry agarro uno de sus mechones de pelo y lo puso atrás de su oreja, "No es sobre trabajo Ginny. Necesito tu ayuda con respecto a otra cosa."

Eso si llamo su atención, no era muy común que Harry le pidiera ayuda y al parecer ser hermana de los gemelos la curiosidad la mata.

"¿Sobre qué?" le pregunto con la expresión de curiosidad escrita en su rostro.

"Me llego una carta" anuncio sacándola del bolsillo de su chaqueta y estirando la mano sobre la mesa.

"¿Y lo curioso es...?" pregunto la chica haciendo un ademán para cogerla.

"Es de Cho." Contesto sonriendo levemente imaginar la reacción de la chica, y déjenme decirles que no se decepciono para nada.

"¡AHHHH!" grito Ginny dejando caer la carta en la mesa como si estuviera a punto de contraer un virus mortal, de esos que producen una muerte lenta y dolorosa. "Yo no voy a leer tus cartas de amor, no seas cochino."

Harry la miro con una expresión de horror y dramáticamente puso una mano en su pecho y le contesto.

"Te equivocas, no es una carta de amor, más bien es una advertencia, un ultimátum, una amenaza de muerte..." termino dejando el resto a la imaginación del lector y haciendo que Ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de que una sonrisa que prometía dolor apareciera en su rostro.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto ilusionada.

_No debería ilusionarle mi muerte, _pensó Harry deprimido antes de contestar.

"Sí, es mi fin. Por que no la lees y me das tu opinión." Le pido con una sonrisa encantadora que nadie podía resistir.

"Claro" replico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Excepto Ginny_, pensó mas deprimido aun.

La chica tomo la carta en sus manos y la iba a abrir cuando la puerta voló hacia atrás dejando ver a un pelirrojo alto, delgado y sonriente al ver a su amigo de la infancia, y como si no lo hubiese visto en años lo abrazo levantándolo un poco del suelo para luego dejarlo caer haciendo que los dos hombres rieran y la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"¡Hey extraño, cuanto tiempo sin verte!"

_Peor que un par de mujeres que llevan tiempo sin verse,_ pensó la pelirroja ante las infantiles acciones de su hermano y amor platónico

"Ron, que tal te va amigo."

Hablaban casualmente, sin importarles el lugar o las circunstancias, como si Ginny no estuviera ahí… como la hacían cada vez que estaban juntos desde que se conocían.

"Excelente ¿y tu?"

"No me quejo, ¿que tal con la boda?" le pregunto moviendo una ceja sugestivamente haciendo reír a su pelirrojo amigo.

"Ahí va, Hermione me esta volviendo loco, pero mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas no puedes vivir sin ellas." Termino como si hubiese anunciado la cura del sida.

"Mujeres" murmuro haciendo que Ginny los mirara indignada. "¿Y los chicos?"

"En el jardín, vamos a jugar Quidditch, ¿te anotas?"

"Ron," lo interrumpió Ginny creyendo que el problema de Harry era mas importante que un partido de Quidditch, y pensando que él la apoyaría "Harry no quie... "

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"Exclamo emocionado "¿las escobas están en el mismo lugar?"

"¿Donde mas? ¡Vamos Harry Popotter que el tiempo es oro!"

"Guau, hacia años que nadie me llamaba así." Comento sonriendo por el nombre.

"Harry" lo llamo Ginny enojada cuando iba a saliendo por la misma puerta que entro

"Lo siento linda, mas tarde hablaremos, te lo prometo."

"Si claro, como no..." Murmuro con sarcasmo evidente en su tono, pero ninguno de los dos hombres lo oyó, ya que estaban bastante preocupados en el jardín corriendo a buscar las escobas. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"¡Vamos Potter concéntrate! ¡La comida ya va estar lista!" grito Fred.

El partido de Quidditch había comenzado sin grandes problemas, los gemelos seguían igual que siempre y entre broma y broma Harry se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo el pasado. Lamentablemente el pasado tenía sus cosas malas, y al igual que en los viejos tiempos él junto a Ron eran los blancos de las bromas.

"Sí Potter, lo hubiese pensado de Ron pero no de ti," agrego George haciendo que Harry lo asesinara con la mirada. 

Después de ese comentario todos comenzaron a reír menos Harry. Él no miraba como se cocinaba la comida, sino a quien cocinaba la comida. Ginny parecía un ángel cuando el sol la iluminaba con sus rayos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta bajo un gorro de la selección de Quidditch Inglesa y traía una polera que parecía haber pasado mejores días al parecer unas tallas mas grande de lo necesario haciendo que al inclinarse se veía una sección de su hombro. _¿Desde cuando llevaba el pelo así?,_ ya no era la misma niña que el conoció, ahora era mas linda. _"OH DIOS MIO" desde cuando pienso eso de la pequeña Weasley. No, no puede ser, que va, _pensó moviendo la cabeza, _debe ser el hambre._

"Vamos Harry concéntrate, o es que acaso Cho no te deja ni cuando estas lejos" bromeo Ron con algo de sorna en su voz, riendo solo por su comentario.

"No deberías burlarte del pequeño Harry" grito Fred desde el otro lado del terreno. "¡El que menos habla cuando Hermione esta al frente!"

Con eso los gemelos rieron más fuerte, Ron los fulminaba con la mirada, aunque tenia las orejas un poco rojas y Harry estaba perdido en su propio mundo de fantasía. 

_Cho... me alegro de no haberla traído, por que si lo hubiese hecho estaría vestida con el ultimo grito de la moda, aunque solo fuera una comida familiar, por eso me gusta Ginny, ella es más natural, no necesita tanto arreglo, con una sonrisa derrite hasta el corazón mas frío... un momento, ¿acaso dije que me gustaba Ginny? O no, no, no. No puedo pensar eso, es decir, es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, la conozco desde siempre..._

Ron que estaba observando a Harry desde hacia un buen rato se acerco a su gran amigo y como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto le susurro.

"Va a desaparecer si la sigues mirando." Siendo el hombre que era, y temiendo las repercusiones por parte de los SEIS hermanos mayores de la chica opto por reírse.

"Jaja, que gracioso. Solo estoy viendo el proceso de cocción." Por supuesto que Ron había crecido con unos de los mejores mentirosos del siglo así que obviamente no le creyó.

"Sí claro… Sabes algo Potter, tu siempre tuviste algo con Ginny."

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!" exclamo asustado por lo que escucho, pensando que era demasiado joven como para morir.

"Es verdad, no se como explicarlo, pero va mas allá de mi entendimiento. Es como si te... "

"¿Si me que?" lo interrumpió alzando un poco la voz. Ron lo observo por unos instantes y negó con la cabeza.

"No nada, mejor vamos a ver la comida que me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Ambos descendieron de las escobas, y mientras George y Fred se dirigían a hacer lo suyo, ambos caminaron hacia Ginny que como si hubiese crecido con Muggles manejaba la parrilla con maestría. 

"¿Ya se aburrieron?" Pregunto la chica sonriendo levemente al ver a su hermano y a su amor platónico.

"No que va," comenzó Ron intercalando la mirada entre ella y Harry. "Es que estamos muerto de hambre." Harry rió por eso y Ginny hizo un comentario que los hizo reír más.

"¿Cuando no?"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo" la apoyo Harry y mirándola con cuidado agrego. "pero, ¿estas segura de lo que haces?"

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?" Le pregunto levantando una ceja. Ron miraba el intercambio algo interesado.

"El día en el cual una mujer le gane a un hombre con las parrillas va a ser el día en el cual estalle la tercera guerra mundial." Anuncio Harry con orgullo olvidando que ambos pelirrojos no conocían nada de las guerras Muggles.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo preguntándose si Harry estaba algo enfermo.

"No nada." Algunas veces olvidaba donde estaba.

"Entonces señor Potter," comenzó la pelirroja moviéndose de la parrilla, "le cedo el lugar." Le paso una espátula, "voy a ver si mamá necesita algo." Y con eso se fue dejando otra vez solos a los dos hombres, amigos desde la infancia.

"Tu siempre tuviste algo con Ginny." Anuncio un segundo después de que su hermana se fuera.

"¿Qué?" pregunto escandalizado. Ron ni siquiera se inmuto por el tono.

"Como oyes, tiene una conexión especial o algo así." Harry trago fuertemente y tratando de recuperar el aire le pregunto.

"Solo si se puede saber, ¿por qué lo dices?" Ron solo alzo los hombros como si no supiera explicarlo. "Tu hermana es una buena chica y gracias a ella hemos logrado unas cuantas cosas, si lo dices por eso tu también tienes algo especial con ella."

"¿Cómo cuales?" le pregunto Ron claramente tratando de ver a su amigo a través de la gruesa cortina de humo que los envolvía a ambos.

"Nos cubría en el colegio, nos ayudaba cuando era necesario" iba enumerando mientras salía mas humo de la parrilla. "También fue que gracias a ella ganamos la copa en quinto."

"Eh, yo creí que habíamos ganado gracias a mis grandiosas habilidades" exclamo algo ofendido.

"Claro, eras bueno, pero fue ella quien atrapo la snitch y gracias a ello ganamos." Respondió intentando quitar el humo con la mano.

"Mejo quítate de ahí Potter, quiero comer algo y si sigues así va a ser imposible."

Tal como el pelirrojo le indico Harry se alejo de la parrilla y se sentó en una tumbona mientras que su amigo trataba de salvar algo de la quemada comida. En eso estaban cuando Ginny salio de la casa y con la misma sonrisa de siempre comenzó a hablar. 

"Mamá mando a preguntar si querían té helado, limonada o…"

"¡Cerveza de mantequilla!" gritó los dos interrumpiendo a la chica.

"Niños." Murmuro antes de volver a la casa.

"Y dime mi buen amigo Ron, ¿que tal van los planes de boda con Hermione?" le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Pues veras..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya era de noche cuando por fin pudo descansar del ajetreo diario y tuvo tiempo para terminar de leer la carta de Cho. Nunca le habia gustado esa asiática, siempre dispuesta a quitarle la atención de su Harry. Minutos antes había salido de la casa, sin siquiera despedirse de los muchachos, ya que estaban todos muy ocupados discutiendo su deporte favorito. Quidditch.

Ginny adoraba el deporte, sí no lo negaba, pero tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar... como el ultimátum de la asiática, que no le caía bien a nadie. Sonrió a recordar la conversación que tuvo con su cuñada horas atrás en la cocina de la casa de sus padres.  
**  
FLASHBACK**

"¿Cómo te va con los preparativos?" Le pregunto Ginny guardándose la carta de Harry que todavía no podía leer minutos después de que los chicos salieran por la puerta.

Su cuñada se veía algo sonrojada y claramente molesta por algo.

"Uf... si tu hermano me ayudara me iría mejor. ¿Sabes a donde me quiere llevar de luna de miel?" ni siquiera espero la respuesta de Ginny y continuo hablando. "De pesca. Ni siquiera sabe lo que es y quiere pasar nuestra luna de miel allá."

_Ahora era obvio porque esta enojada_, pensó Ginny.

"Vamos Hermione, ya sabes que Ron es un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto," le comento riendo para levantarle el animo. Cosa que logro ya que su cuñada se agarraba el estomago de la risa.

"Si, si, lo que sea… Cambiando el tema, ¿que tal te va con Harry?" le pregunto levantando una ceja sugestivamente.

"¿Disculpa?" le pregunto la pelirroja claramente asustada al pensar que su amiga había descubierto su secreto.

"Vamos cuñadita, prefiero que tu te cases con Harry a esa asiática del demonio." Le explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto con suspicacia.

"Por que yo te quiero, cosa que no siento con esa hija de... mala mujer." Le explico con disgusto. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió su mirada tenia un brillo distinto, era una mirada a la que la chica aprendió a temer. "Ginny, voy a compartir el éxito de mi relación contigo," reviso su bolso por unos instantes y saco algo muy propio de ella. "Toma." Dijo pasándole un libro titulado…

"¡¿Atrapa a tu hombre?!" exclamo con incredulidad. "Hermione, nunca creí que tu leyeras algo como esto..."

"Ya lo se, pero estaba realmente desesperada, y te juro que me resulto, te lo cedo ya que si no te funciona voy a tener que ver a esa tal por cual en las reuniones de Harry y Ron."

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros," la interrumpió Hermione, "prométeme que lo vas a leer, no te pido que lo pongas en practica, sólo que lo leas." puso los ojito mas lindos que pudo lograr haciendo que Ginny terminara por ceder.

"Supongo que... ¿gracias?"

"De nada."

Luego de eso la pelirroja guardo el libro en su cuarto antes de que alguien lo viera y se fue al jardín, a comenzar la parrillada familiar. Imaginando como seria si Harry estuviese realmente enamorado de ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

"Soy una idiota," murmuro ya sola en la oscuridad de la noche.

"El primer paso a la recuperación es admitir el problema." Anuncio una voz burlona a sus espaldas. La chica ni se inmuto, conocía esa voz como si fuera la propia, al fin y al cabo soñaba con ella noche tras noche.

"Muy gracioso Harry." Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada, pero Harry rompió el silencio.

"Me voy pequeña, solo vine a despedirme."

"¿No vamos a hablar de tu problema?" le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Mañana." Le prometo haciendo que la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco. "Ahora me voy a dormir antes de que tu mamá me de otro hot-dog."

"De que te quejas niñita, si fuiste tu el que le enseño a hacerlos." Lo reprendió haciéndolo reír.

"Que puedo decir... mañana hablamos corazón." Volvió a repetir haciendo que otra vez la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"Voy a estar muy ocupada."

"Yo te ayudo con lo que tengas que hacer." Le prometió con una mano en el corazón. Ginny sabia que no era verdad, probablemente llegaría a última hora y no le ayudaría en nada, después de todo siempre le prometía lo mismo y nunca hacia nada. Pero ese era su encanto.

"Si claro… mejor vete que creo que mamá viene."

"Ciao pelirroja." Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente.

"Adiou." 

y con eso Harry se fue, dejando a una pelirroja sonriendo con ganas de que llegara luego el lunes. Pero a la vez temiendo el resultado de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y déjenme decirles que el capitulo que sigue es mas largo.

Solo son siete capítulos mas el epilogo e intentare hacerlos lo mas largo posible.

Bye.


End file.
